The Balance
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: ***Sequel to Bringing Back the Dead*** A new force of evil bands with the current Underworld factions, and it appears Cole's unborn son is responsible. A grave choice now faces the Charmed Ones...and the truth is more shocking than they know.
1. Division

The Balance  
  
(This is a continuation of the universe I created in Lineage and that is continued in The Dark Half, Family Ties, Darkness Rising, Destiny's Call, The Last Guard at the Gate, Hidden Potential, Sacrifices, Torture, and Bringing Back the Dead. This story takes place two months after the events of Bringing Back the Dead.)  
  
CHAPTER 1: Division  
  
"My friends, we must face facts," said Baranas gravely. "Good has simply become too powerful for us to handle."  
  
Murmurs of disgust were heard from the other Underworld faction leaders. "We cannot admit defeat," insisted Nevaros. "Evil does not give in to weakness."  
  
"That may be so, but it is also our undoing," commented Gayneth. "The fact that we have no Source or any other leader powerful enough to reorganize our side has plunged us into chaos. We are crumbling from the inside out."  
  
"And without the Grimoire, we have no chance of coronating a new Source, let alone recovering the thousands of years' worth of demon lore it contained," said Nevaros.  
  
"Perhaps we can help," said a new voice. The faction leaders turned to see five hooded figures materialize. "We are the Council of Evil from the Ubitoria realm. I am High Councilman Tabus."  
  
"How could you help us?" asked Nevaros.  
  
"Our demons have never had physical contact with this realm before," said Tabus. "We are certain that the warriors of Good are not prepared to deal with them. We can have our warriors here as soon as possible. That is, if you allow us to help you."  
  
"What would you gain out of this arrangement?" asked Baranas.  
  
"We would want a leading position in your realm," Tabus said. "We would oversee all operations involving our warriors, and we would be allowed to train your demons and warlocks in our fighting techniques. Are we in agreement?"  
  
Baranas, Nevaros, and Gayneth spoke in hushed tones for several minutes. "We are agreed," said Nevaros. "Our forces of Evil will band together for our mutual benefit."  
  
****  
  
"GOAL!" yelled Michael and Cole as the puck slid into the net. They exchanged high-fives and sat pack down in their seats.  
  
"Tell me again how you managed to get tickets for this?" Cole asked. The two cousins were watching the Toronto Maple Leafs play the Philadelphia Flyers at the First Union Center.  
  
"Cole, when you own a multi-billion dollar computer company, getting super-box tickets for a Stanley Cup Playoff game is not such a big deal to arrange," Michael explained.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you got the tickets," said Cole. "Right now, I think I needed some time away from Katrina."  
  
"I know how you feel," said Michael. "Phoebe is driving me nuts with the cravings. I mean, I don't mind waking up once in the middle of the night to flame out and get her Chinese food, but every night for a week is too much."  
  
"Why would you flame out for that?" Cole asked.  
  
"If the particular Chinese food she wants happens to be in CHINA, I really don't have much choice, do I?" Michael said, shaking his head. Cole chuckled. Suddenly, Michael jerked his head up and groaned. "Oh, this is just great."  
  
"Let me guess," said Cole. "Phoebe's calling for you?" Michael nodded. A second later, Cole also jerked his head up and rolled his eyes. "Well, they must be together, because Katrina is calling me too."  
  
"Well, the game's almost over anyway," said Michael. The cousins got up and walked into the box's bathroom, and then respectively flamed and blurred back to the Manor.  
  
****  
  
"It's about time!" Phoebe snapped as Michael and Cole materialized.  
  
"Anything wrong, honey?" Michael asked gently.  
  
"Plenty," said Phoebe, the dangerous sparkle creeping into her eyes. "First off, you left the seat up...again."  
  
Michael winced as Cole burst out laughing. "Sorry, baby," Michael apologized as he discreetly elbowed Cole in the ribs.  
  
"I'm...not...done...yet," Phoebe ground out between clenched teeth. "You left me alone with Tom when you KNEW that everybody else had plans, and since it happens that I am throwing up every hour, I shouldn't have been expected to take care of him myself." Phoebe formed a fireball. "Now, you are going to promise me that you won't pull something like this again, or I swear you are never touching me again. Understood?"  
  
Michael swallowed nervously and nodded as Cole rolled on the floor with laughter. "I'm really sorry, honey," Michael said as Phoebe extinguished the fireball in her hands. "You're right. It was totally inconsiderate of me. How can I make it up to you?"  
  
The dangerous sparkle in Phoebe's eyes was replaced by a seductive gleam. "Well, I don't think I'd mind a sponge bath," she said in her baby voice. She sauntered over to Michael and kissed him passionately. Without breaking the kiss, Michael waved goodbye to Cole and flamed out with Phoebe.  
  
Cole shook his head and started to blur out. However, an angry feminine voice stopped him.  
  
"Exactly where do you think you're going?"  
  
Cole turned around to see Katrina standing behind him, hands on hips, blue eyes blazing. "You...selfish, inconsiderate, uncaring...MAN!" she bit out. "You left the penthouse WHILE I WAS ASLEEP so you could sneak off with Michael to watch a hockey game. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," said Cole, "but I needed a little time to myself, away from the raging hormones and the food cravings. I was going crazy just staying at the penthouse practically twenty-four seven."  
  
"Don't you think I feel that way, too?" Katrina asked. "Except for a few hours during the day when I'm not throwing up and I can actually use the baby's powers or even just walk around, I am confined to either the bed or the bathroom." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You could at least tell me where you're going to be next time."  
  
Cole walked over and embraced her tightly. "Ok," he said. "I'll be more respectful of you from now on." Just then, the front door opened.  
  
"Hey, Cole, hey, Katrina," said Piper as she, Paige, Leo and Wyatt walked into the Manor.  
  
"You guys have a good time?" Cole asked.  
  
"Sure, I mean P3 is always P3, but yeah," said Paige. Suddenly, two huge demons shimmered into the room. Each had large, bat-like wings. Their skin was an olive color. Long claws extended from the large hands, and their fangs were razor sharp. Glowing red eyes regarded the other occupants of the room.  
  
"KATRINA, STAY DOWN!" Cole yelled. As she ducked, Cole fired an energy ball at one, but the demon absorbed it. Cole was shocked. No demon should have been able to survive one of his energy balls, not as a Guardian. Cole's shock only lasted a second, because the demon hissed and with one swipe of its claws slashed across Cole's chest. Cole stumbled and crumpled to the ground.  
  
Piper was up next. She gestured to blow up the other demon, but nothing happened. Frustrated, she tried to freeze it, and thankfully it worked.  
  
Meanwhile, the first demon had advanced on Katrina and backed her up against a wall. The demon's eyes glowed even more, and an intense beam of heat shot from its eyes. However, just as it seemed the beam was about to strike her, a bright multicolored shield surrounded her, and the beam was deflected back and hit the demon directly in the center of its chest. The demon screamed with pain and exploded.  
  
Meanwhile, Michael had flamed in next to Piper. "When I unfreeze it, throw a fireball right at its chest," she said quickly. Piper gestured, and the demon unfroze. Michael threw his fireball on target, and the demon exploded a second later.  
  
Katrina knelt over Cole, who had started to shake like a leaf. "So...cold," he groaned.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked. Leo came over and knelt by his side.  
  
"It's poison," he said as the healing light came from his hands. "And it's even stronger than Darklighter poison, although I don't know how that's possible. I don't have enough power to heal him."  
  
"Let me try," said Michael, kneeling next to Leo. A brighter healing light leapt from Michael's hands as he applied his Life-bearer power. However, it was clear that nothing was happening. Michael shook his head in disgust. "I've raised the dead before, damn it! Why can't I heal him?"  
  
"I think I can do it, Dad," said Phoebe's voice. Michael turned to see Phoebe flame into the room. Michael was about to comment, but then he saw the violet glow in her eyes and realized his daughter was in control. Prue-within-Phoebe placed her hands over Cole's body, and a violet light leapt from her hands. Within seconds, the claw marks had disappeared, and Cole opened his eyes.  
  
Leo looked skyward. "They're calling, rather insistently," he said. He nodded at Piper and orbed out.  
  
As the violet glow faded from Phoebe's eyes, the first words she heard Cole say were, "Well, I never expected to see you like this again."  
  
Phoebe looked at herself and realized that her daughter had flamed her right out of the bathtub. "Michael, don't say one word," she said in a soft, dangerous voice. "Just get me a towel."  
  
****  
  
Leo orbed into Up There to see the Elders nervously talking among each other. "What's happened?" he asked.  
  
Darius, the Head Elder, began, "We know about the attack, Leo, and I trust that you and your charges are unharmed?"  
  
"Thanks to my unborn niece, yes," said Leo. "She healed Cole from the demons' attack."  
  
Darius breathed a sigh of relief. "It is most fortunate that such a child exists. We'll need her power in the near future."  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked. He could sense something big had happened.  
  
Darius looked gravely at Leo. "Leo, the demons you fought were not from this realm. You realize what that means don't you?"  
  
"You're wrong," Leo said instantly. "Cole would NEVER voluntarily invite demons into our realm."  
  
"It's not Cole that we're concerned about," said Darius. "It's his SON."  
  
"You mean his unborn son OVERRODE the barrier?" Leo spluttered incredulously. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"We've analyzed his destiny," said Darius. "And unfortunately, it appears that his destiny is an evil one."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, there is only one way," Darius said. "You must eliminate the unborn child."  
  
Leo shook his head in disbelief. "You realize Cole will never allow it, not after he already lost one son to evil."  
  
"There's more, Leo," said Darius, handing him a piece of paper. As Leo read it, he paled until there was almost no color left in his face. "Do you now understand why this must be done?"  
  
Leo swallowed hoarsely and nodded. "It never should have to be this way," said Leo as he orbed out.  
  
****  
  
Leo orbed back in to see the family in the living room. Piper and Paige were looking through the Book of Shadows together, trying to ID the demons. Cole was sitting with Katrina, and Phoebe was dozing lightly in Michael's arms.  
  
Piper looked up and saw the distraught face on her husband's face. "Bad news, honey?" she asked carefully.  
  
"That would be putting it lightly," Leo said as he collapsed into a chair. "Don't bother looking in the Book. The Elders told me that those demons came from another realm."  
  
Cole snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes. "Leo, that's impossible," he said. "The only way in is if I LET THEM IN, and I haven't done that."  
  
"They didn't say it was you," Leo replied. "It was your son."  
  
"That's impossible," Cole snapped, leaping to his feet. "My son would never do that."  
  
"He's the only one with enough power to do it besides you. In fact, he probably has more power than you," Leo explained.  
  
Cole sighed impatiently. "Ok, Leo, I guess I can see that it's possible. What I don't understand is WHY he would have done it."  
  
"That's the other bad news," Leo said, lowering his eyes. "The Elders think that your son has an evil destiny."  
  
Cole chuckled grimly. "Leo, the Elders are full of shit on this one," he growled. "I'd never allow my son to be evil, and you know it."  
  
"There's nothing we can do to stop it," said Leo. "The Elders said we only have one option, to..."  
  
"NO!" Cole yelled. "I won't listen to this. Excuse us." Cole helped Katrina to her feet and led her to the solarium, a dark glare in his eyes.  
  
"I'll go talk to him," said Michael. He kissed Phoebe on the cheek, and walked into the solarium.  
  
"Leo, are we sure there isn't another way?" asked Phoebe as Michael left the room. "I mean, I know how I felt after the Seer ripped the baby from me before, so I can understand how Cole feels."  
  
"Phoebe, there's something else, something I didn't want to say in front of Michael. I wanted you to see this first," he said, handing her the piece of paper.  
  
Phoebe's eyes filled with tears at the words printed on the page. "Oh my God," she gasped.  
  
****  
  
"Cole, are you sure? I mean, the Elders haven't been wrong about a destiny before," Michael said.  
  
"Michael, you can trust ME on this," Cole said firmly.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" he asked.  
  
"If it was Tom, instead of my son, what would you have said?"  
  
Michael chuckled. "Not a chance in hell," he said.  
  
"You understand, then," said Cole. "My son won't be evil, period. I believe in him."  
  
Michael nodded and patted Cole's shoulder. "I trust your judgment, Cole, and I'll stick with you on this." It was then that he noticed Phoebe approaching him.  
  
"Michael, can I talk to you?" Phoebe asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"Sure, honey," he said leading her into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Michael, Leo just showed me this," she said, holding up the piece of paper. "It's a prophecy telling of how a child of two protectors will lead the world into Armageddon."  
  
"Honey, I talked to Cole about this. We're not going to kill his son," Michael stated firmly.  
  
"Not even at the expense of our daughter's life?" Phoebe asked, almost in tears.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That's the other part of the prophecy," Phoebe continued. "It says that this child will also be responsible for erasing the Onieade, a great healer of mind and body, from existence." Phoebe's lips quivered. "Michael, it says that Cole's son is going to kill our daughter."  
  
"No, we can't...I'm the LIFE-BEARER, I can't do this!" Michael yelled.  
  
"We have to Michael," said Phoebe, placing the paper on the table and taking his hands. "We have a choice, too...our daughter, or his son. Which life is more important to YOU, to us?"  
  
Michael raised his eyes to meet Phoebe's. "We should never be asked to make decisions like this, Phoebe," he said. "Decisions like this have torn this family apart before." He took a deep breath. "I choose our daughter."  
  
Cole sighed sadly as he heard the end of the exchange, and blurred out with Katrina.  
  
****  
  
"I just want you to know that we didn't make that decision lightly, Cole," said Michael, squeezing Phoebe's hand for support. He and Katrina had come back the next day, and the family was in deep discussion.  
  
"I understand," said Cole. "I probably would have made the same decision if I were in your shoes. In fact, because of what you said, I've decided to make an even harder one."  
  
Michael's eyes widened. "You mean..."  
  
"Cole and I decided that it's for the best," said Katrina. "Besides, it's not like he'd never be able to visit me Up There, you know. Being a Guardian does have its advantages."  
  
"We'll all miss you, Katrina," said Phoebe. "You've been a great friend to me and my sisters." She got up and hugged Katrina tightly.  
  
"You take care of that daughter, ok?" said Katrina. She then hugged Piper, Paige, and Leo. Then she turned to Cole.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, hugging her tightly to him. Tears trickled from his blue eyes. "It's for the best."  
  
"I know it is," said Katrina. She kissed him passionately. In that moment, only Michael noticed the small, sudden gasp from Phoebe, as they recognized the words she and Cole had exchanged right before his vanquish as the Source.  
  
Cole stepped away from Katrina and formed an energy ball. "See you soon," he said, and let fly. The energy ball struck Katrina. There was a blinding flash, and then nothing. Katrina was gone.  
  
Cole lowered his head. "Anything I can do, Cole?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, thank you," he said. "I need to be alone for a while." He blurred out without another word. As Michael's gaze drifted to where Katrina had been standing, he noticed there was no ash, or anything to indicate she'd been standing there at all.  
  
"I hope he'll be ok," said Phoebe, wrapping an arm around Michael's waist. "I know how he feels."  
  
Michael shook his head. "Something isn't right about this," he said. "I can feel it."  
  
****  
  
Cole blurred into the Guardian realm and sank into a chair, exhausted. Soft hands touched his shoulders.  
  
"Did they buy it?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Yes," Cole answered.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked.  
  
Cole's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to find out the real reason why the Elders want our son dead."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Road to Hell

CHAPTER 2: The Road to Hell  
  
"Leo, what do you have to report?" asked Darius.  
  
"Cole did what he had to do," said Leo slowly. "He killed Katrina."  
  
"You're certain of this?" asked Kevin, the youngest Elder.  
  
"Yes," Leo answered, "he killed her right in front of us."  
  
Darius nodded. "Thank you, Leo. You may return to Earth now." Leo bowed and orbed out. After he left, Darius said, "That takes care of one more evil in this universe."  
  
"But Darius, we never knew for sure," said Kevin. "What if..."  
  
"No, Kevin, we weren't mistaken in this matter," Darius interrupted. "There is no doubt in my mind that the child would have become evil. Now, our only concern is making sure Cole doesn't discover the truth."  
  
****  
  
Leo orbed in to a somber scene. "Cole, you don't have to do this," said Michael. "You can stay here with me."  
  
"I appreciate what you're trying to do, cousin," said Cole. "But I can't stay on Earth. Whenever I'm in the penthouse or here, I look around and all I can see is her face, and the life that was growing inside her." Cole lowered his head in shame. "I may return, eventually, but for now, I need to be alone." Cole placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, cousin."  
  
"You too, Cole," said Michael, embracing him.  
  
Cole embraced the sisters, and then stepped back from them. "Goodbye," he said as he blurred out.  
  
As Michael watched him depart, the small bit of suspicion that had been tickling him grew to a maddening itch. "I'll be back," he said to Phoebe, and flamed out a second later.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe answered. "Michael and Cole are as close as brothers, and Michael was in so much pain the last time Cole left." Phoebe sighed sadly. "I just don't know."  
  
****  
  
Katrina woke up just as Cole blurred back into the Guardian realm. "How did it go?" she asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"About as badly as I expected," he answered. "We're fine, though. They won't follow, and they don't suspect."  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble, but that's not exactly true." Cole whirled around to see Michael standing behind him. "Hello, Katrina, you're looking remarkably well for a dead woman."  
  
"How did you know?" Cole asked, clearly in shock.  
  
"There was no ash on the floor where Katrina was standing," Michael said. "I'm guessing you used that flash to transport her here. So, cousin, what are your intentions?"  
  
"I don't intend to do anything, at least nothing yet," Cole said. "I'm sorry I had to deceive you and the rest of the family, but none of you were thinking too clearly at the time. Right now, I just need to find out the truth."  
  
"Cole, do you have any idea of what you're getting yourself into?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael, if you had been told your daughter was going to have an evil destiny, what would you have done?" Cole countered.  
  
Michael didn't answer him. He realized that Cole was justified for what he'd done. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop the others, especially Phoebe, from coming after you. She was adamant about keeping our daughter safe."  
  
Cole locked his blue eyes onto Michael's brown ones. "Michael, I'm sorry, but this is my son. Like you, if it came down to my family or yours, you know what I'd choose. If anyone comes after him again, I will kill them, family or not."  
  
Michael nodded slowly. "I understand. I won't tell them what I've seen." Michael turned to go.  
  
"See you soon, cousin," Cole said as Michael flamed out.  
  
****  
  
Michael flamed back into the Manor, only to have his danger sense practically scream at him in his mind, and he ducked just in time to avoid heat beams. "What the..." He turned to see a demon of the variety they had fought the other night in front of him. Michael threw out his right arm, and a white fireball flew through the air and struck the demon in the center of its chest. The demon exploded a moment later.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" Phoebe asked franticly as she got up from her hiding place behind the couch.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he said as Phoebe hugged him tightly. "I think I could get used to flaming right into the middle of a battle scene." He turned to see Paige, Piper and Leo get to their feet, and he could see they had been shielding Tom and Wyatt. "Everybody ok?" he asked.  
  
"We're fine, Dad," said Tom.  
  
Leo looked skyward. "They're...very upset about something," he said. "I'll be back soon." He orbed out.  
  
"So, are you ok?" Phoebe asked gently.  
  
Michael hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I don't know," he said. "I'm more worried about Cole doing something rash."  
  
****  
  
Leo orbed into Up There and saw that Darius's face was beet red. "That son of a bitch lied to us," Darius growled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked, confused.  
  
"Leo, the only way one of those demons could have attacked you again is if the barrier was still open to them," Darius said, flustered. "And the only way that can be is if Cole's son is still alive. I don't know how he did it, but Cole faked the whole thing."  
  
Leo's jaw was tight with anger. "Thank you for telling me so quickly," he said. "I'll inform the Charmed Ones." He orbed out.  
  
Darius smiled tightly. All was going according to plan.  
  
****  
  
"We have a huge problem," Leo said as he orbed back in. "The Elders told me that the only way one of those demons could have attacked us is if the barrier is still open, and the only way that could have happened is if Cole's son is still alive."  
  
"I don't believe it," said Phoebe, shaking her head. "He betrayed us, again." It was then that she caught sight of Michael's face. The guilt in his eyes was enough to give him away. "You..." she said, clenching her teeth. "You knew, didn't you?"  
  
Michael lowered his eyes and nodded.  
  
"You lying bastard," she screamed as she threw a fireball at him in rage. Michael flamed out and back in. "How could you?"  
  
"Damn it, Phoebe, you are my wife, but like it or not, Cole is family, too," he said, matching her tone. "I needed his trust, Phoebe. I needed to make him understand that he is not alone in this. I was very conflicted about my decision, and it has hurt me unlike anything else."  
  
"As my husband, you should have known you could trust me," Phoebe said evenly.  
  
"I realize that now, and I'd understand if you couldn't forgive me." Michael lowered his eyes in shame. He was startled to feel a soft hand caress his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Phoebe standing in front of him with a small smile on her face.  
  
"You may be a lying bastard, but you are my husband, and I love you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I understand why you didn't tell me. I may not like it, but I understand."  
  
Michael pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
"I hate to interrupt the moment," said Piper, "but we need to decide what our next move is."  
  
"We need to talk to Cole, find out what he's planning," said Leo.  
  
"Cole said he's not going to do anything overt until he finds out what's going on," said Michael. "He thinks the Elders were lying."  
  
"Whether that's true or not, we still need to talk to him," said Paige. "Michael, can you transport us to the Guardian realm?"  
  
"Don't bother." The group spun around to see Cole blur in.  
  
"You've got guts coming here like this, after what you pulled," Piper said coldly.  
  
"I don't blame you for being upset," said Cole, "but I did what I had to do to protect my family." Cole gestured, and the Manor's walls briefly glowed.  
  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I put a shield on the Manor so the Elders won't be able to listen to our conversation," Cole explained.  
  
"A clever idea," said a new voice. They turned to see Kevin orb in.  
  
"You!" said Piper. "You're that kid that became an Elder, the one that we helped out about three years ago."  
  
"I'm glad you remember," said Kevin, smiling slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cole asked with clenched fists.  
  
"They think I'm here to convince the others to go after you for 'betraying' them," said Kevin. "I'm really here to give you the answers you've been searching for." Kevin sighed. "The truth is that the prophecy the Elders gave you was a bit more specific than what you know."  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael demanded.  
  
Kevin shifted uncomfortably, "Well, it doesn't actually say specifically that Cole's son will kill your daughter."  
  
A collective sigh was heard from Cole, Phoebe, and Michael, and then Phoebe's face went red. "You lying bastards! How dare you deceive us like that?"  
  
Kevin swallowed, and said, "There is not excuse for what we did. If it's any consolation, I voted against telling you that. But we knew Michael would never believe us and agree to kill Cole's son unless he had something more important in the balance."  
  
"I can't believe the Elders did this. What possible reason would you have to deceive us like that?" Leo shouted.  
  
"Fear," Kevin responded gravely. "There is a real prophecy and it says Cole's son will become the defender of balance, the being who keeps the sides evenly matched here."  
  
"That's why he allowed the demons to enter our realm," Cole blurted suddenly.  
  
"Yes," Kevin continued. "Your son was beginning his role even before birth. And that is what worries us. As fighters for good, the Elders cannot accept any one being having that much control over the sides. Your son renders the fight practically useless, for no matter how many evil beings are slain, he'll bring more in. Many of the Elders, including our leader Darius, are assuming that the prophecy and your son's abilities are evil, and decided that a preemptive strike was necessary. So, he ordered the fake prophecy to be drawn up, and called Leo to deliver it."  
  
"There never going to let it go, are they," Cole stated suddenly.  
  
Kevin sighed, and said, "I'm afraid not. As long as they perceive your son as a threat, they're going to try and kill him before he assumes his mantle. If the Charmed Ones refuse to do it, the other Elders will call for their last action."  
  
Cole's face paled, and he said, "Then I know what I have to do." He turned and shared a look with Michael. Something seemed to pass between them, and Michael's face went pale. He shook his head violently, and Cole's expression darkened. Finally, Michael's shoulders slumped, and he nodded once.  
  
"Well, personally, I'd like to see some Elder heads roll for this," said Cole as a dark expression came over him. "Excuse me for a moment." He blurred out.  
  
"Where did he go?" Paige asked.  
  
Michael shook his head and looked up.  
  
"Oh," Paige said quietly.  
  
****  
  
"I hope Kevin can convince them of what we have to do," said Darius.  
  
"Hello, boys," said Cole as he materialized. "I heard you were looking for me."  
  
"Cole, what are you..." an Elder warned, but Cole smiled a dark smile.  
  
"Save your breath, you old fossils. We have business to discuss," Cole stated in a soft voice that seemed to inspire fear in the Elders.  
  
"You betrayed us, Cole," said Darius angrily. "You'll die for your treason."  
  
"On the contrary," said Cole menacingly. "YOU betrayed ME when you decided my son had to die. You came after my son, and you tried to trick my family into doing your dirty work so you wouldn't have to feel guilty. I should kill you, but I won't...this time. Come after my son again, and you will spend centuries begging for forgiveness and for me to end your torment. Understand?"  
  
Darius glared at Cole, and said, "Yes, I do."  
  
Cole grinned evilly and turned to leave. He stopped just short of the door and said, "By the way, nice work on the prophecy. It had all the false mumbling and misdirection of a real one, but I can tell it's a fake. After all, it listed the wrong person as killing Michael's daughter."  
  
"What?" an Elder asked in shock.  
  
Cole turned back around and his face became expressionless. "You know and I know that you'll still get the others to come around and go after my son. I also know that you have an Elder lapdog trying to convince them to kill me. I'm telling you this now. Only Michael could handle me in that group, and as soon as I feel him coming after my son, I'll go after his daughter."  
  
The Elders gasped. "You wouldn't," Darius blurted.  
  
"Just test me," Cole countered. "So, remember what bringing the Charmed Ones into the fight will cost, that great healer's destiny that is written in the prophecies, and is so important...poof, gone just like that. Remember that, and cross me at your peril."  
  
As Cole vanished, Darius said, "We cannot risk involving the Charmed Ones in this conflict any longer, no matter the strength they have. That child's destiny is too important."  
  
"Then what are we to do?" one of the Elders demanded.  
  
"Contact every other agent of Good, and tell them..." Darius began. He got up and turned so every Elder was looking directly that at them.  
  
"Tell them we're going to war."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. The Gathering Storm

CHAPTER 3: The Gathering Storm  
  
Cole blurred into the Guardian realm feeling as though the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong, Cole?" Katrina asked as she came to him.  
  
Cole sighed. "I just declared war on the Elders."  
  
Katrina paled, but her voice was strong. "It would have happened eventually, you having to face them. It was only a matter of time."  
  
"I know," Cole replied. "We're safe enough here, at least for now, as long as the barriers keep holding. But I can't take on the Elders myself without serious consequences."  
  
****  
  
Michael yawned in exhaustion and turned to go upstairs. The events of the day had taken their toll on him as well as the rest of the family, and right now, he was looking forward to a good night's sleep. However, as he entered the bedroom, a sultry voice startled him. "It's about time," Phoebe said.  
  
Michael flipped on the lights, and gasped at the sight of a naked Phoebe stretched out on her back. "Honey, what..."  
  
"I forgive you, Michael," she said, smiling brightly at him. "Now, come here."  
  
****  
  
"AARGH!" Piper groaned. "They've been at it for three hours straight!" She buried her head under her pillow.  
  
"Can you blame them?" said Leo. "They love each other Piper, and I think right now, they're just trying to reaffirm that. They both had a nasty scare with this Cole situation, and I think they want to put it behind them as soon as possible."  
  
****  
  
Despite his exhaustion from the day before, and the fact that he'd had sex all night long, Michael woke up at 6:00 am. Without making a sound, he crept downstairs and made some coffee. As he stirred some milk into the hot liquid, he thought back to the mental conversation he and Cole had the day before.  
  
'Michael, listen to me,' Cole had said. 'The Elders are going to want you to involve yourself, and I'm going to take steps against such an action. No matter what, stay out of this fight.'  
  
'Absolutely not!' Michael had yelled in response.  
  
'Cousin, LISTEN TO ME! If the Elders think for one moment you're against them, they'll kill you and take your daughter. For her sake and the sake of the rest of the family, stay out of this. Don't make me force you.'  
  
Michael had heard the power in Cole's voice. Reluctantly, he had given in. 'Alright, I'll stay out of it...for now.'  
  
Michael sighed. Cole was going to be involved in probably the largest magical battle in history, and when the time came, Michael would make damn sure that he was there to support his cousin. Suddenly, Michael's ears pricked up at the sounds of the rest of the family coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hi, honey," Phoebe said, wrapping her arms around Michael's waist. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he said, turning in her arms so he could put his around her.  
  
"Something on your mind?" asked Piper as she and Paige walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, actually," Michael said. "Cole wants me to stay out of this all together."  
  
"Why?" Paige asked.  
  
"Him and his arrogant pride," Phoebe growled. "He's going to get himself killed."  
  
"Phoebe, it's not about pride," Michael said firmly. "If I get involved, you can be damn sure the Elders are going to want me dead, and once they get me, they'll come after our daughter."  
  
Phoebe instinctively placed her hands protectively over her belly. "They'd really go that far?" she said softly.  
  
"There really wouldn't be anything to stop them, would there?" he responded. "No matter what, I won't give them an excuse to come after us."  
  
****  
  
Cole and Katrina sat together in the Guardian realm, contemplating what was to come. Cole knew he COULD take on the Elders, an army of Whitelighters and witches by himself. Now he needed to find beings on the side of Good that would support his cause.  
  
Sudden, Cole tensed as he felt someone blur in behind him. He whirled around, energy ball in hand. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" he demanded.  
  
"Peace, my friend," said the man, smiling slightly. "My name is Trakon, and I am one of the Guardians of the Lopnit realm. I am here to inform you that I and the other Guardians of my realm will support you in your endeavors."  
  
Cole looked into Trakon's eyes, but there was no malice there, only concern and kindness. "What sort of help would you be willing to offer?"  
  
"We would select a portion of our world's magical population, consisting of creatures like gryphons, to assist in combat against the Elders, as well as ourselves," Trakon explained. "News of your plight has spread to several other realms as well, and I am certain that their Guardians will also offer you assistance."  
  
"Far from saying I'm not grateful, but why do you want to help me?" Cole asked.  
  
"We have seen the injustice of the Elders' actions," Trakon said somberly. "They must not be allowed to continue their course. If they succeed, I have no doubt they will become as evil as the demons they fight."  
  
****  
  
"How many Whitelighters have been informed of the situation?" asked Darius.  
  
"We've contacted almost all of them," said Julius, another of the Elders. "However, you know that even will almost all of our Whitelighters and witches poised to fight Cole, he is still all-powerful compared to us."  
  
"Perhaps I can help," said a new voice. The Elders turned to see a man appear in a flash of light. "I am Tyrian, a Guardian of the Ubitoria realm."  
  
"Ubitoria...that's the same realm where these new demons came from," said Darius.  
  
"Yes," Tyrian said. "We feel that this unborn demon brat has committed a great injustice by infecting your realm with evil from ours. Therefore, we are willing to give you any assistance you may need in your future battles."  
  
"I thank you for your offer," said Darius. "This is exactly what we need to defeat Cole."  
  
****  
  
"This is exactly what we need to defeat Good," said Gayneth, rubbing his hands together. The Underworld faction leaders were gathered in a meeting with Tabus and the Ubitoria Council of Evil.  
  
"I agree," said Tabus. "With the side of Good dividing over the issue of Belthazor's unborn child, they are vulnerable to attack."  
  
"We need to choose precisely the right moment," said Nevaros. "Wait until they are in the heat of battle. They will be so preoccupied with fighting each other that they'll never see us coming."  
  
"And then we annihilate them," said Baranas.  
  
"Yes," said Tabus, the other members of the Ubitoria Council nodding their assent. "Gather our troops together. It's time to erase Good once and for all."  
  
****  
  
"Michael, I don't understand," said Phoebe. "WHY do you have to go?"  
  
"Phoebe, Cole is one of the last ties I have to my past besides my mom," said Michael. "And he's more than a cousin to me, he's a brother." Michael had reconsidered what Cole had told him, and had decided to assist him in any way possible.  
  
"But it isn't your fight, Michael," Phoebe pleaded. She was nearly in tears over thinking about what could happen to him if he defied the Elders.  
  
"Yes, it is," Michael said, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "I once promised Cole that I wouldn't let him face eternity alone. Well, I won't let him be alone for this, either. I can't sit on the sidelines and watch him die, if that's the result of my inaction. Damn the Elders and their consequences. I won't let Cole fight this war alone."  
  
Phoebe wrapped her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could. "I'll be waiting here for you when you come back," she said, sniffling. "I love you so much."  
  
Michael kissed her cheek in response. He knew there was a small chance he wouldn't come back alive, but if he was going to die, then it would be for doing the right thing.  
  
****  
  
Cole looked around the vast amphitheater in the Guardian realm with a pleased smile. Trakon had been true to his word. Vast numbers of creatures, including gryphons, sprites, and elves, were gathered with the Guardians of the various realms.  
  
Cole stepped forward from where Katrina sat in a comfortable chair on the stage, and began to speak. "Up until a relatively recent point in my life, I was as bloodthirsty a killer as the demons that have entered my realm. When my human heart was restored, I vowed to atone for the crimes I had committed, even if it meant killing every last demon in the Underworld. However, I have learned that destroying the Underworld's population would not destroy Evil, for it would split off from within Good, and that would be catastrophic. Thus, there must always be a balance between the two, and it is my unborn son's destiny to maintain that balance, but without allowing Evil to come from Good.  
  
"I did not start this war, and if I had the choice, I'd want it never to come. All I want is to live with my family in peace. But the Elders refused to give me that choice. They chose to attack my son without provocation, and now I must act. I did not start this war, but I will win it. Follow me, and let us END THIS!" The crowd in front of him joined in his call to arms, and everyone except Katrina vanished.  
  
****  
  
At the same time, Darius was addressing the entire assembly of Whitelighters and thousands of lower-level witches that had been brought above. Per Cole's warning, the Charmed Ones, Michael, and Leo were noticeably absent from the assembly. In addition, the Guardians of the Ubitoria realm were present as well.  
  
"A grave injustice has befallen our realm," he began. "An unborn child that should have been a light of truth has committed a heinous act of evil and allowed demons from another realm to enter ours, strengthening the Underworld. Such an act must not be tolerated. The other Elders and I are prepared to destroy Cole Turner to insure that his son cannot ascend to his full powers and repeat such evil.  
  
"My friends and my allies, the time to act is now. If we don't, everyone we care about and everything that we hold dear will be ripped from us. We must strike now, while we can. Follow me TO VICTORY!" The assembly echoed his shout, and all orbed out.  
  
****  
  
A red sky sporting frequent flashes of lightning stretched from horizon to horizon in the Crossroads, a dimension long since deserted. The two armies faced each other across a barren field.  
  
Cole's breathing quickened. Although he now detested battle, his body reacted as it had during his days as Belthazor. He had seen many battles in his 120 years of life, and he felt confident that he would live to see another day.  
  
Darius looked at Cole with disgust. He didn't deserve the mantle he had attained when he'd broken his power barrier. Suddenly, his face darkened with anger. Next to Cole he saw Kevin. Darius couldn't believe it. One of his own had switched sides. That was the last straw. Pointing at Cole's army, he screamed, "CHARGE!" The two armies rushed at each other, a barrage of energy balls, fireballs, and lightning bolts flying through the air.  
  
****  
  
Michael opened his eyes and stood up from his meditative crouch. He shook his head sadly and said, "It's started." He turned his gaze towards his wife. Phoebe simply nodded once, and that gesture said more than words. Michael placed her hand on his heart for a moment, and then flamed out.  
  
****  
  
Cole staggered back as Tyrian hit him with an energy ball. He may have been able to stand against the Elders with no problem, but the Ubitoria Guardians were on the same power level as he was. Cole formed another energy ball and was about to throw it when he was hit with another from behind. He sunk to his knees.  
  
Tyrian stood over him, a triumphant look on his face. "Now you learn what happens when you betray your purpose," he said. Suddenly, Tyrian grimaced in pain as a white fireball slammed into his back. He whirled around to see a man with blazing brown eyes standing behind him. "That was a big mistake, whoever you are," he growled.  
  
"I am the Life-bearer," Michael said calmly, "and ANYBODY who harms my cousin answers to ME." Michael threw two fireballs at Tyrian, and the Guardian collapsed to the ground, comatose.  
  
Michael helped Cole get to his feet. "I thought I told you to stay out of this," Cole said.  
  
"When have I abandoned you before?" Michael countered. "I know you had the best intentions, but I'm not one to sit on the sidelines Cole. You understand that just as well as I do, and so does Phoebe."  
  
Cole shook his head and grinned. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "And...DUCK!" Cole pulled Michael down just in time to avoid a fireball hitting his head.  
  
As Michael turned to see the source of the fireball, his eyes widened with horror, as did Cole's. An army of Ubitoria demons was now advancing onto the battlefield. Cole realized that the faction leaders had taken advantage of the internal conflict.  
  
"This is NOT good," Michael said.  
  
****  
  
Katrina woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh my God," she breathed. The battle scene had been raging in her mind, and now, a legion of demons was taking the opportunity to kill as many on both sides of the battle.  
  
'Mom, I have to go there,' said a voice inside her mind.  
  
'Son?' she queried.  
  
'Yes,' he said. 'I'm the only one that can stop this.'  
  
****  
  
Michael and Cole fought with grim determination as the demons encircled the two armies. "I'm sorry, Michael," said Cole. "I shouldn't have let you involve yourself in this."  
  
"You couldn't have stopped me, Cole, not with every ounce of power you had," said Michael sadly. "If I'm going to die, then it might as well be with you."  
  
"Well, at least we both know our bloodlines will continue, at least for another generation," said Cole.  
  
"Who said you wouldn't be there to see them?"  
  
Cole whirled around to see Katrina standing behind him. "How did you..." It was then he noticed that her eyes were glowing. "Son..."  
  
"Hi, Dad," said Cole's son-within-Katrina. "I saw what was happening, and I figured you could use a hand."  
  
"What exactly are you going to do?" Michael asked curiously.  
  
The smile on Katrina's faced widened. "I'm going to show the Elders whose side I'm really on." With that, Katrina raised her arms, and Cole could feel the power rising all around. Suddenly, half the demons started screaming in pain, as though their insides were being ripped out, and those demons simultaneously exploded. The remaining demons suddenly vanished.  
  
Darius looked around in shock, and his eyes rested on Katrina. "But...I don't understand," he spluttered.  
  
"You misunderstood my purpose, Darius," said Cole's son. "Maintaining the balance means that neither Good nor Evil will gain the upper hand, and it also means making sure that Evil does not extend into the human world, which is what would have happened if I had not strengthened the Evil in the Underworld. Just because I'm not officially on the side of Good does not mean that I'm evil. I just exist. Maybe you will remember this the next time you encounter a being you do not understand." Katrina's eyes stopped glowing as her son relinquished control.  
  
Darius stepped toward them, his face full of guilt. "Cole, I am utterly ashamed of what I have done, and I'd understand if you wanted to kill me. I just wish I'd had the vision and faith your son has. It might have served me well on this matter."  
  
Cole smiled and clapped Darius on the back. "You're forgiven, Darius," he said. Then in a mockingly stern voice he said, "But I may not be so forgiving next time."  
  
Darius chuckled and said, "Take care of your son, Cole." He orbed out.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better be getting back," said Michael. "I imagine that Phoebe is probably waiting for me with a bottle of wine. Most likely, naked as well," he added as he flamed out.  
  
Cole and Katrina burst out laughing. Suddenly, Katrina pulled Cole to her, eyes full of passion. "I need you, Cole," she purred.  
  
Without hesitating, Cole blurred them back to the Guardian realm. They kissed each other passionately, and Cole decided to take the easy way out, and blurred them right out of their clothing and into bed. "Cole!" Katrina shrieked in surprise.  
  
Cole grinned at her, but then frowned as a sudden thought occurred to him. "You know, he's probably listening right now," he said, caressing her belly. "Do you think we should?"  
  
Katrina pondered for a moment, and then, with a Cheshire grin, she said, "Oh, what the hell. If he's mature enough to understand the balance between Good and Evil, he's mature enough to understand his parents' having sex." She pulled Cole down on top of her, and they both knew their son was safe at last.  
  
THE END 


End file.
